Ethan's no good very bad day
by charlibear13
Summary: Ethan has a bad Day, Cal decides it's time for a change will they be able to help each other


**I am not happy with this story at all but it wouldn't leave me alone so I figured one more Cal and Ethan Fanfic couldn't hurt even if I'm not happy with it. So here is it hope you enjoy**

Ethan was having a bad day and it was going from bad to worse, he hadn't heard from Honey in weeks, Connie had been on his back all day Dylan had been watching him like a hawk and Robyn had kept given him sympathetic looks, Cal was the only one who was normal around him although he was being a lot less annoying than normal.

Ethan had gone out the previous night to watch the new Avengers film with Lilly as friends but somehow Lilly had gotten the wrong idea and now she was smiling at him every second and asking when they could go out again, Noel was not to happy when he heard the gossip.

He was changing out of his scrubs when Cal came up next to him "so you look like you've had a crap day, what do you say we go grab a few beers"

Ethan smiled "best idea I've heard all day"

As they walked over Cal gave Ethan a look before speaking to him "You know you really need to speak to Lilly, and once you've sorted that mess out, phone Honey then maybe I'll get my annoyingly happy little brother back"

Ethan nodded replying "I know I need to sort it out I will tonight"

AS the brothers entered the pub Lilly who by the looks of it had had a few already made a beeline for Ethan and Cal left his brothers side to go join the others but not before giving a look that Ethan clearly knew said "now's you're chance"

Ethan took a deep breath and spoke quietly so only Lilly would hear him "Lilly we need to talk, can I get you a drink?"

Cal kept shooting glances over in Ethan's direction, he knew it was silly knowing that Lilly wouldn't hurt his brother but he couldn't help something told him that before the night out Ethan's day would be going from bad to worse

Ethan had brought the drinks back to a table and he and Lilly sat down, Lilly taking a seat next to him and placing a hand on his knee Ethan moved his leg and began to speak

"Lilly, listen, you and me are really good friends, and I really enjoyed your company last night but I like you as a friend"

Lilly interrupted him before he could go on "but that's ok because you could grow to love me, we could go out a coupl…"

Ethan stopped her "Lilly no, I love your company and I love you as a friend, but I'm afraid I don't have those kind of feelings for you, I'm sorry, but I love H"

Ethan saw the change on Lily's face but was confused by her next outburst as a smile lit up her face and she squealed "I love you too Ethan, it's so good to be able to say it" the entire pub had gone silent and Ethan turned to look at Cal hoping to get some help when he caught sight of Honey standing by the door

Before he could say anything she strode forward and Cal winced as she slapped Ethan hard the sound echoing in the now silent pub, she then started talking

"Ethan Hardy, you are nothing but a two timing, cheating, aaarrgggh… and to think I came back for you with that she turned on her heels"

Before she could leave Ethan gently grabbed her arms and spoke "You would think that about me? That I could do that to someone I loved, because if you could think that, then you're not the girl I thought you were either"

Lily grabbed hold of Ethan's hand practically throwing herself at him and Ethan shook her off causing her to lose her balance, still he kept walking wanting to leave the bar before the burning sensation behind his eyes, slipped out

Cal grabbing both their jackets helped Lily off the floor with a confused "why would you do that"

Honey who was crying in Noels arms whispered a quiet "oh god what have I done" Cal went over to her and spoke

"Honey, that wasn't what you think, Ethan, well he's complicated, let me talk to him and he'll text you later"

She nodded against Noels shoulder and Cal went after Ethan, knowing he would be waiting outside for him

Cal exited the pub and Ethan stood up straight from his place leaning against the table outside, Cal pretended he didn't see the swipe of the hand across the eyes taking the evidence of his tears away

Cal put a comforting arm on his shoulder before saying "well you're day has gone from bad to worse kiddo"

Ethan cracked a small smile "sometimes I don't know why I bother"

Cal ducked to make eye contact "lets you and I go for a little walk talk some maybe"

Ethan nodded not wanting to go and face his colleagues at the thought of the scene he had just left fresh tears built up in his eyes and Cal was quick to stop them "hey forget about it"

Ethan sniffed and followed Cal before asking confused "ah Cal why are we heading to your car if we're going for a walk"

"We are going for a walk but first I want to take us somewhere"

Once they were in the car, Ethan felt some of his resolve leave him and he felt some tears slip out of his eyes Cal passed him a tissue but said nothing not wanting to embarrass him he spoke gently "buckle up Ethan"

20 minutes down the road and Ethan had his emotions in check he looked across to Cal and spoke "where are you taking me, I'm a little old for the mystery tours you used to take me on to get me out of the house when mum and dad were shouting at each other"

Cal smiled at the memory "they were fun times, well the mystery tours were anyway, and you're not far off the mark, I am taking you to where mum and dad met, where it all began"

Ethan spun round in his seat "why, it's not like there's a happy ever after in this story, if you're trying to show me that things will get better, using mum and dads story not the way to do"

Cal could see Ethan getting worked up as he always did when they're parents were brought up in conversation he sighed "Ethan do you trust me?"

Ethan looked at Cal and sighed Cal was probably the only person he trusted completely they may not always get on and Ethan was more often or not the 'older' brother but when he needed Cal he was always there and he always knew exactly the right things to say.

Ethan nodded "yes I trust you" Cal smiled before replying "then trust me now, relax, I have a plan"

45 minutes later and Cal had parked the car in the shade of a tree, looking out to a beach, he turned in seat "right little brother lets go for a walk"

Ethan grabbed his coat from the back seat and stood waiting for Car to lock the doors

As they walked Cal began to speak "I know that what you remember from mum and dad's relationship was a lot of fighting and violence, but it wasn't always like that, and I know that their relationship has had a lasting effect on both on both of us, me, I don't like commitment because I like the fun that the early stages of a relationship give, the sex you, you, don't commit because you don't want to end up like them"

"We both have our reasons, but I think we can both change, what I said what we both said on the bridge the other day was right, I am aware that I need to tighten the reigns, pull up a little and stop the partying lifestyle, but you, Ethan you need to lighten up on them, let yourself have fun, don't be afraid to let the good things happen, you always expect the worse so you don't let yourself open to the hurt"

Ethan who had remained quiet stopped walking and took a seat on a bench, Cal sat beside him

They were silent for a moment before Ethan spoke "I don't know how, all I remember our parents doing was argue, or fight, or turn on us, I don't have the memories you have, I don't know that good can happen, logically I know I can but I have no experience of it"

Cal nodded "which is exactly why we are here little brother, I am the worse person to be giving you advice, but I think that if we help each other, there may be hope for the both of us"

Ethan nodded and Cal continued "mum and dad met on this beach, exactly 1 year before I was born, she would say that it was love at first sight, every year on their anniversary they would come here and mum continued even after dad left, I followed her once and she brought me to this exact spot she didn't say anything for about 30 minutes and I kept asking her why mum, he left why do you come back here"

Ethan who had been listening avidly turned to him and spoke in a small voice "did she answer?"

Cal nodded she took my hand and looked me in the eye and said "Every story has a beginning, a middle and ending the beginning is always scary, and the ending more or less always sad, but the middle is where all the good stuff happen the memories, and no matter how sad the ending you can't erase the middle"

Cal laughed "I was 15 I had no idea what she was on about but then she explained"

 _ **Flash back**_

" _ **Caleb, you're father and I loved each other, we had two amazing children come out of that love, and I think a part of us will always love each other I come here because it gives me hope, hope that good things can happen in your darkest times there is always a glimmer of hope"**_

 _ **Cal looked at his mum "our dark time are pretty dark mum, how can you be sure good does happen"**_

 _ **His mother smiled at him look down Caleb, Cal followed his mother gaze and looked down**_

Cal was brought back to present by Ethan's questions "what did she show you"

Cal looked down and nodded at an engraving

' **Never let you failure yesterday, keep you from trying again today, we may not be able to undo damages but we can always make a new start' - to starting again R & E**

Ethan looked up, "is that mum and Dad, did they do this" Cal nodded mum and dad were both here on the exact same day, both looking for a new start, they were in love and I remember the good times and I guess that's what I remember that what makes us different, I am prepared to take a leap and love because mum showed me that the hurt can be worth it, unfortunately I also have dads way of fight or flight and so I can never see it thought"

Ethan laughed before Cal continued "But you Ethan, you have mum's capacity to love, you just have to let go, be brave, and call her, Honey is the perfect person for you, she will show you how you can love, how you can have a happy ever after even if it doesn't last forever"

Cal could see that Ethan was battling with his emotions and with a quick look around to check no one else was around he slung an arm around him "Do you get what I'm saying Eth?"

Ethan nodded leaning into Cal's touch "did she happen to tell you how to deal with the hurt?"

Cal shook his head "but you happen to have an older brother who is very experienced in that field"

Ethan laughed and Cal pulled him in for a once armed hug before letting go and standing up he turned to walk away when Ethan spoke "will you me more stories about them, the good stuff I mean"

Cal nodded sensing Ethan's need for some bonding time he couldn't resist saying "well if this is going to be a mystery tour then we need food, let's get fish and chips and I will talk, but first text Honey, tell her you'll call her later"

Cal bought them chips and they walked along the front eating and talking until late, when Ethan began to shiver Cal suggested they head back

As they left the beach in the rearview window Ethan spoke quietly "I think that was the best mystery tour yet and there is definitely hope for us"

Cal nodded "you want me to hang back in the car so you have quiet to call Honey?"

Ethan shook his head "she's staying at Noel's tonight, I've text her we'll meet up tomorrow, so tonight it's just me and you"

Cal laughed "How's your bad day going Eth?"

Ethan smiled "you know what it's starting to look up"

 **This story just would not leave me alone the past 2 days so hope you enjoy. Please R &R C xx**


End file.
